Demigod Chronicles
by Griddie
Summary: What if you discover that you are a demigod? Madeline's life completely changes the day she discovers the truth, ending wrapped in an adventure that never expected. My first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcomed.


Just getting up that morning, Madeline knew that day would be like no other.

It was a morning in mid-May, the early morning rays filtered through the window of her room brightening slightly. She opened her eyes slightly observing what was around her, on her bookshelf were carefully placed some of her trophies and medals she had won in numerous karate tournaments, along with some pictures of her childhood, Madeline noticed one in particular, had 9 years and was hugging a girl her age, jet black hair and bright blue eyes, she smiled unconsciously nostalgic and covered her face with the blanket trying to seize what remained of sleep, she did not know exactly what time it was, all that wanted was not to have to hear that awful noise again ...

''¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring!''

-Oh, come on, it's time? whispered covering his ears with the pillow, there was nothing I hate more than the sound of her alarm clock in the morning, especially as it meant to her'' Stop sleep, get up, you have to go to school.'' She shifted in her bed reluctantly, the last thing she wanted was to face another day of school, raised her hand slowly to crash it against her annoying alarm clock, leaving shattered, she observed the result smiling, without seeming too surprised, she had always been quite strong for his age, took that kind of things as normal. '' Rest in peace, alarm number 32, will never forget this week'' said faking penalty desolation. She took the music player had in her nightstand and pressed the play button, got up from the bed of a jump to the beat of the song American Idiot, ready to end the day early.

That day would have seemed very special, was neither more nor less than her birthday, and was officially 15 years, it is assumed that birthdays should be events all look forward to, except for Madeline, who never had been overemphasized, total , it was just another birthday.

As did almost every morning when she got up, started getting the bland school uniform Westwood, consisting of a white shirt with a gray skirt. The only touch of color that could add at her wardrobe was her red converse and a nice necklace that her best friend Chloe had given her years ago, before she returned to live in Austin.

Chloe was her best friend since she was eight years old, had met at school, when Madeline lived in Jacksonville, had been inseparable since then, apart from their common tastes, both had dyslexia and hyperactivity, which had always been very strange. When Madeline returned to Austin, were in continual contact through the computer every morning before going to class, were connected to talk for a while, but it was more than a month that Chloe showed no signs of life and was beginning to worry Madeline , hoping that nothing bad had happened. Quickly turned on her computer and connected to the messenger in hopes that her friend was connected, nothing, Chloe continued missing. Sighed and turned off the computer, resting her head on the desk. She blinked several times, something had caught her attention, a small object wrapped in silver paper, did not remember seeing it before, it is obvious that it was a birthday present. She broke the envelope full of curiosity, wondering what it was. It was a ring, a gold and black gem, it seemed quite nice, and although she did not normally carry accessories but placed it on the index finger.

Before going down, stared at her reflection in the full length mirror, but was still just like the day before, her skin as pale as usual, meter seventy tall, straight blond hair pulled into a ponytail, and their brown eyes were a mixture of fatigue and resignation, apparently had not reached those great changes of puberty that her mother talked. She forced a smile and told to the mirror ''Madeline, today will be a good day.'' She nodded and left the room with that thought, but she had the feeling that everything wouldn't work out as planned.

Sliding down the stairs by the railing and landing on the floor of a jump, after coming into the kitchen, where her parents were waiting for breakfast. Robert, Madeline's father was much focused reading a magazine of computers and technology, his daughter didn't understand why he was so interested in that stuff. Her mother, Miranda, who was making the coffee, realized the presence of Madeline, which smiled sweetly. For you to know a little more of Madeline's mother is pretty young for have a teenage daughter, only thirty-four, what happened is that married young and soon after Madeline was born, and had to take care of the baby, so she couldn't get into college, settling for a simple job as a waitress, Madeline thought many times that her middle name should have been Break Dreams instead of Ariadne.

''Happy Birthday, Maddie!'' she congratulated her with cheerful voice '' Sit down to have breakfast.''

Madeline obeyed and sat next to her father, who greeted her with a smile before returning to concentrate on reading, luckily, Robert knew the little illusion that Madeline did her birthday and declined to congratulate her. Madeline turned on the TV to watch the news; she liked to see them in the morning, and was aware of what was happening. The presenter started talking. '' Newsflash, we report that in San Francisco, three people have been injured due to severe burns. Police found no scientific explanation for this event, but many witnesses said that the causative was a boy about thirteen, as you can see in the video recorded by one of the witnesses.''

Madeline watched intently the video that showed there were three guys in a school that didn't stop bothering a smaller, until the child seemed really angry and tried to push them. It was ... Incredible, Madeline swore she saw how real fire came out of the boy's hands. The video ended and the presenter returned to finish the story. '' As you can see, the defendant hasn't got any kind of weapon, so the police have taken him for questioning, will continue to report on the case. Among other news ...''

'' Wow, that was ...'' said Madeline raising her hands without knowing too well how to explain what she had seen, it had happened again. Since December of the previous year didn't stop happen things like that, supernatural phenomena that seemed impossible to explain, always associated with boys and girls of her age, usually smaller, then the police came, they took them away and then not again to talk about it, they kept all kinds of theories circulate: mutations, superheroes, secret experiments ... ''You bet'' replied her father '' bet it is by cellphone radiation, you pass latched those on stuff''. Madeline and her father laughed, Maddie put her head on his right hand, thoughtful. I don't think so... it has to be something more, what I wonder is why it started precisely in December, isn't it weird?'' Asked to her father, looking straight into his eyes, Madeline didn't know why but she was very interested in that topic of super-powered children as she called them. ''Honestly, I have no idea, don't think there's a reason for that, what do you think, honey?'' He said to his wife to also participate in the conversation. Madeline looked at her mother raising an eyebrow, Miranda had been very quiet since the news began, she had covered her mouth with a hand as she did when she was worried, and kept watching TV, but it looked in her eyes that was elsewhere, thinking about something that made her feel in that way. Madeline bit her lip and concentrated on her breakfast; something worried his mother, and would ask later.

'' I don't think anything of this, if that's what you want to know'' Miranda said sitting at the table as she took a sip her coffee.

She smiled at her husband and daughter, Madeline still suspected but was now willing to know. '' Mom, are you okay? You look...Nerve''. Robert left his magazine again and looked at his wife, he also seem too had noticed. '' It's true, is something wrong? If so, do not you think we should know?''. Miranda chuckled slightly at the questioning of her family, shaking her head again and again raising hands'' Come on, if wasn't right, I have already told you why. It's just... I'm not very interested in this topic, you know...'' Robert looked in accordance his wife's response and continued reading, but Madeline still had the feeling that something was wrong with her mother'' Whatever you say '' murmured looking her askance.

''Tell me, Maddie, are there any news of Chloe?'' Miranda asked changing the topic of the conversation; she was aware of the situation of her daughter and knew she was beginning to worry about her friend. Madeline shook slowly and bit her lip. ''No, nothing at all. I haven't spoken to her for over a month, I hope that nothing has happened to her'' If something bad happened to her best friend... She wouldn't know what to do. Robert closed the magazine and put it on the table, placing is hand on her daughter's shoulder. ''Don't worry, I'm sure that Chloe is fine, and if something had happened, her parents would have called us. You are her best friend, remember it'' Madeline outlined a half smile ''Maybe...'' Miranda smiled as she finished her coffee ''I have a little theory... In her last e-mails Chloe named a lot a boy that she had met. Matt, right?'' Madeline nodded, still not knowing what her mother meant. ''Think... Maybe that guy is the cause...'' said leaving the sentence unfinished. Madeline grimaced in disgust after hearing the words ''No, no, no! That's impossible!'' Robert looked at his wife and daughter and laughed ''really? The little Chloe going out with a boy? What's next, Madeline holding more than one course in the same school?

''

Madeline began to laugh too, though Miranda didn't seem very amused, she stood idly by, pursing her lips and giving a killer look to her husband. Robert was right with what he said, but that year was being different to Madeline, not too many strange things had happened, at most she had quarreled a few times with Kate Hurley, but nothing compared to the events that occurred years ago.

As I told you, Madeline has dyslexia and is hyperactive, the two worst childhood disorders, all in one. For these reasons she had many behavior and concentration problems, she couldn't be quiet and stand more than thirty seconds without doing anything. In her previous schools, she was expelled for various reasons, when she was six, she was expelled for getting into a fight with eighth grade student, the most curious of that case is that she was who gave him the beating. When she was nine, her parents sent her to a boarding school, where the director was her own grandmother, for Madeline that was the same as saying that it was the devil. In the end she was expelled for accidentally burn the chapel. Then, in eighth grade was expelled again because she almost caused an accident when she cried that the bus driver had horns, but she kept saying that was true, she was sure that she hadn't imagined.

So it continues this way, for the first time in her life, Madeline endure at school without the threat of expulsion, had promised herself that day wouldn't seek anything wrong and not get into troubles.

But as usual, she was very wrong.


End file.
